


The Substitute

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball and his class get a surprise when Miss Simian announces she'll be leaving school for the week and they are to have a substitute teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Substitute

"Alright class, be quiet right now!" the screechy voice called from inside Elmore Junior High, Miss Simian was standing in front of her class. "Now that I have your attention, I'm afraid I have some bad news... I'll be going away next week."

The students gasped together. William the eye-ball looked very upset over that and his wings drooped.

"I know, it's very sad," Miss Simian sighed. "But I have an appointment with the doctor and I'll need to take a week off my feet, so you're all going to be left with a substitute teacher. Any questions?"

Gumball raised his hand slowly.

Miss Simian heaved a sigh. "Yes, Watterson?"

"What's a substitute teacher?" Gumball asked. He had never had a sub due to Miss Simian always being around and had been teaching for over 2,000 years.

Miss Simian sighed. "A substitute teacher is a new teacher who comes into the classroom and takes over while I'm away. I'll leave stuff for you to do, so don't think you're getting a vacation in class!"

Darwin shifted a little nervously. If Miss Simian was this bad, how much worse could a new teacher be?

"Any other stupid questions?" Miss Simian asked, then the school bell rang as soon as everyone raised their hands. "GET OUT!"

The students left the school.

At dinner, Anais was reading a book at the table while Nicole, Richard, and Darwin ate.

"Gee, I wonder who this sub is gonna be?" Gumball asked as he was sitting next to Darwin.

"What if it was Rocky?" Darwin asked.

The blue cat and goldfish went in thought about Rocky being their new teacher for the week.

"Hey, dudes, Miss Simian left you all homework, but I say recess and party all day!" Rocky announced.

The students cheered.

"Nah, Miss Simian's too smart to hire Rocky." Gumball shook his head.

Darwin went deep in thought, then looked at Nicole. "Mrs. Mom?" he looked back at his adoptive brother.

Gumball thought about that.

"Class, my name is Mrs. Watterson, some of you may know me as Gummypuss's mommy!" Nicole beamed behind the teaching desk and took out a large book with a huge headed blue cat with a messy diaper on the cover. "Who wants to see embarrassing photographs!?"

The students laughed and Gumball screamed in his desk.

"No, way, remember the last time Mom came to school?" Gumball asked, remembering when Nicole spent a lot of time in school meddling to get closer to the boy.

"Hmm..." Darwin hummed in thought. "Larry?"

"No, he has enough jobs as it is."

"Who could it be?"

Gumball and Darwin finished their plates and went to wash them in the sink. Anais looked over to them, then smirked a little devilishly.

Monday finally came. A lot of the other students were excited about a substitute teacher to get a break from Miss Simian for a whole week. A lot of them were running around the classroom, throwing paper airplanes, and doing a lot of things that their old baboon teacher would never let them do. Someone was about to open the door, making all the students sit and relax.

Principal Brown came in. "Hello, students... I know you're sad like I am about Miss Simian being gone, but fear no more! You have a new teacher to look forward to!"

"Who is it, Principal Brown?" Teri asked, nervous. "It's not a deathly germ, is it?"

"A ghost?" Carrie asked, smiling darkly.

"No, some of you may know her, meet your new teacher," Principal Brown allowed a familiar pink bunny child come in, wearing a rather sharp dress with round glasses. "Anais Watterson."

Darwin gasped in shock.

"What the what!?" Gumball couldn't believe his baby sister was going to be his new teacher for a week.

"Anais skipped a few years, so she may seem a little younger, but she's quite smart," Principal Brown told the students. "I hope you all be on your best behavior for her. Take it away, Miss Watterson." he slithered back to his office.

"Thank you, Principal Brown," Anais smiled at him, then looked at the class. "Good morning, everyone, I am Anais Watterson, but you will call me Miss Watterson in the classroom. I recognize a lot of faces, now, let's take attendance, shall we?"

Gumball then started to laugh out loud.

Anais was writing her name on the board, then grabbed the roster, glancing at her brother. "Something amusing?"

"No, it's just," Gumball kept laughing, having trouble holding it in. "You're younger than all of us... You can't possibly be our substitute teacher!"

"Oh, but I am," Anais glanced at him. "Now, no speaking out of turn, or I'll be sure you get detention!"

Gumball laughed some more. "Okay, Anais!"

"That's MISS WATTERSON!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh..."

"Now, let's see," Anais took the roster with a smile. "I know Gumball and Darwin are here... Sussie?"

"Here!"

"Tobias?"

"Here!"

"Leslie?"

"Here!"

"Ocho?"

"Here!"

"Tina?"

"Here!"

"Bobert?"

"Here!"

"Teri?"

"Here!"

"Clayton?"

"Here!"

"Sarah?"

"Here!"

"William?"

"..."

Anais looked at the eyeball. "Uhh... Okay then... Jamie?"

"Here!"

"Masami?"

"Here!"

"Alan?"

"Here!"

"Carmen?"

"Here!"

"Banana Joe?"

"Here, hahaha!"

"Juke?"

The boombox beated some beats.

"Idaho?"

"Here!"

"Penny?"

"Here!"

"Carrie?"

"Present."

"Anton?"

Silence.

"Anton?"

Silence.

Anais looked up from the roster. "Has anyone seen Anton?"

"Maybe..." Tina mumbled, then burped up a pair of arms and legs.

Anais flattened her gaze at the T-rex, then handed a slip to her. "Detention, Miss Rex. You know the rules, no eating your fellow students."

"Yes, ma'am..." Tina murmured.

"Now, besides Anton, it looks like we're all here," Anais walked to the front of the room to get everyone's attention. "Now, according to the schedule, you're all supposed to study your spelling sheets, and-"

Suddenly a paper ball was thrown at her.

"Okay, who threw that?" Anais snarled.

Gumball was lying back in his desk, glancing at her.

"Gumball, you shouldn't have done that, we could get in trouble!" Darwin whispered loudly to him.

"Come on, buddy, it's Anais, what's the worse she could do? Have a temper tantrum over it?"

Both of them laughed hysterically.

Anais came to them to cease their laughter. "Gumball, that was very bad! I'm giving you a warning, because you're my brother."

"Aw, come on, sis, lay back and unwind, there's not a real teacher here." Gumball said slyly.

"I AM your real teacher until Miss Simian comes back next week!" Anais argued. "Now behave, or I'll do worse than give you detention, I'll tell Mom!"

"OOOOOOHHH!" the students oohed.

Anais went back to the front of the room. "Okay, you all have spelling sheets... You are to study until 11:00, then there'll be a history lesson before lunch. I expect you to study as well, Gumball."

Later on, it was lunch.

"Dude, you really need to stop disobeying Anais, she's in charge of us now." Darwin said to Gumball.

"Oh, please, she's only four, it's not like everyone's really gonna do what a four-year-old tells them!" Gumball scoffed. He then looked to watch his classmates have their eyes glued to open books instead of eating. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"We're studying for the spelling test." Carrie told him.

"Yeah, this one looks killer!" Tobais added.

"Unless you're me and can download and compute studies with no problems." Bobert said, being a robot.

"Yeah, yeah, I can just do it at home, the teacher's my sister after all." Gumball shrugged.

"Don't you think you should study a little bit?" Masami asked. "I tried to bribe your sister with $500, but I still have to do the test!"

"Guys, I got this..." Gumball said coolly.

Later that night, Gumball was in his bedroom. Darwin was at the desk, studying while Gumball was playing video games.

Anais walked down the hall and saw the scene. "Oh, Darwin, I'm so proud of you!"

"I wanna do better on this test than I did last time, the first question was so hard!" Darwin said to her.

Anais glanced at the fish. "Darwin, the first question was signing your name..."

"Yes, and that's complicated."

Anais shrugged, then went to Gumball and hardened her gaze at him. "Don't you have homework to do, young man?"

"In a minute," Gumball put up his finger. "I gotta beat this level before I lose my last life!"

"If you fail this spelling test, you're going to literally lose your life!"

"Anais, I can do this."

The pink bunny sighed and walked off. "Okay... But don't come crawling to me if you don't do so well on this test."

A few days later, Anais was grading test papers and smiled as Darwin came up to her with a fruit.

"An apple for teacher." Darwin pushed it to her.

"Thank you, Darwin, I appreciate it!" Anais smiled and nibbled on the apple. Her eyes widened, then she spit it out, then saw half a worm inside. "Darwin, this apple has a worm in it!"

"Oh, I know," Darwin didn't even sound sorry, but happy. "I like worms, don't you?"

Anais gulped down the horrible taste and had an apologetic, sick smile. "Thank you, Darwin, it's still very nice."

Darwin smiled, then went to sit down at his desk. Anais saw his back was turned, so she tossed the apple into the trash. She then looked to the class and smiled fondly at them.

"Well, class, I finished grading your tests, I hope you all enjoy the grades, you really earned them." Anais gathered the papers, then passed them out to their respective owners.

"Awesome, I got an F!" Gumball cheered.

"What's so great about an F?" Jamie asked, snorting as she got the same grade.

"F is a letter in the word 'fantastic'!" Gumball told her.

"Yes, Gumball, it is, but your F doesn't stand for fantastic, it stands for 'failure'." Anais explained, not amused.

"What!? Anais, how could you fail me? I'm your big brother!"

"Sorry, Gumball, but I don't play favorites."

"I'm telling Mom!"

Later, at the Watterson house.

"Well, Gumball, I'm afraid to say your sister is right," Nicole told the boy, holding his test paper after hearing what happened today. "F doesn't stand for fantastic in school, it stands for failure."

"I got a whole collection of test papers like that, cheer up, son!" Richard beamed.

Gumball groaned in defeat, then walked off. He saw Anais was sitting on the couch with her favorite TV Show and turned it off with the remote next to her.

"Hey!" Anais snapped at him.

"Hey yourself, I can't believe you gave me an F." Gumball huffed.

"I'm afraid you deserve it for not studying."

"I heard you gave Darwin a B!"

"He studied... Mostly. He deserved it."

"I thought it'd be fun to have you as a teacher, but it's dumb! Stay out of my life, Anais!"

Anais felt hurt as Gumball walked off. She sighed, wishing she could do something for Gumball. The telephone then started to ring.

"Anais, telephone!" Nicole called from the kitchen.

"Okay, Mom!" Anais called back, then answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Anais," Principal Brown answered on the other line. "Miss Simian is coming back tomorrow actually, so I'm afraid your services won't be needed anymore."

"Oh, okay... Thanks, Principal Brown. It was nice to be a teacher for a change though."

"Thank you, Anais, talk to you later."

"Good-bye, Principal Brown."

Anais hung up and felt a little better. Maybe Gumball would feel better with his old teacher back.

The next morning, Anais was telling Gumball that Miss Simian would be back in school today.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at home and lunch then." Gumball shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, it was nice being a teacher, but maybe I should wait until I'm a little older."

"Yeah, you are a bit young for being a teacher, also junior high school."

"Watch it, Gumball... I've been solving equations since I was in the womb."

"Right, sorry... I guess I'm just not ready for you to grow up yet, you're my little sister and it's my job to look after you. I'm just worried you're growing up too fast, you're only four and in my school."

"Really, Gumball?" Anais was touched.

"Yes, I'm actually really jealous that you're smart like Mom," Gumball smiled softly at her. "I mean, you could be in college by the time I get in high school. I'm proud of you, Anais, I'm sorry I've been such a bad student lately."

"I'm sorry I was such a know it all strict teacher."

Gumball and Anais then shared a warm, loving hug.

"By the way, can you get me into the teacher's lounge?" Gumball asked.

Anais scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The End


End file.
